Life After the War
by ginevrapotter'12
Summary: How has life been for THE CHOSEN ONE? This story is all about Harry Potter after the glorious battle of Hogwarts up until the epilogue. Watch Harry as he again tackles yet another challenge - A NORMAL LIFE...   all Cannon Pairing!
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER YOU GUYS… ALL CHARACTERS HERE ARE CREATED AND OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING, THE AUTHOR OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

PROLOGUE – ASLEEP TO THE WORLD

V_oldemort was advancing and he couldn't save the person he loved dearly. He was out of time. He can't catch up. He can't save her. The Dark Lord raised his hands and with a snakelike voice, "Avada Kedavra!" _

"Harry! Harry!" Harry woke with a start when he heard that voice. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses. He immediately saw her. Ginny.

"I th-thought I was too late. I thought he killed you. I thought-"

Ginny hugged him instantly, "Shh…it's okay Harry. It was just a nightmare. "

With just that hug Harry felt relief wash over him. With that voice he suddenly felt safe.

"He won't be able to hurt us anymore, Harry. He's gone. He won't be able to do us any harm. It's okay." Ginny sat in his four post and reach for his hand and said gently, "Go back to sleep, Harry. I'll stay with you. I won't leave"

Harry obeyed and instantly returned to his sleep with his head resting on Ginny's side. Finally, he was asleep to the world. After the long journey, he was home.


	2. Into Your Arms

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own HARRY POTTER and any other characters in the series. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: Into your arms…

Harry slowly opened his eyes in doing so, he realized that someone was hugging him and that someone had his/her head on his chest. He groped for his glasses which were on the bedside table. When he finally saw who it was his eyes grew wide and a huge grin was on his face. It sure was nice waking up with Ginny hugging him, but how did they end up like that? But he could not ignore the fact that he loved waking up this way – in her arms.

Why was he suddenly thinking these thoughts? No he wasn't supposed to, he thought. Ginny is not her girlfriend. He had no right to think those things. Probably Ginny hated him so much. Maybe she has found another guy better than him. Harry's grin slowly left his face. Maybe –

"Good morning, Harry", Ginny greeted him while sitting up. He was instantly out of his little reverie. "Did you sleep well?"

"I… uhmm… I", Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Realizing that he was making a fool of himself, he settled for a nod. Ginny just smiled and they stared in to each other's eyes and the questions that were on their tongue just vanished.

Pools of emotion that have been kept inside for quite some time just went over the brim. And they were already hugging each other and crying.

"Oh Harry… It th-thought you were d…dead," Ginny tried saying against the tears that were flowing freely to her cheeks, "I th-ought… I… Oh, Harry! I don't know what I'm going to do without you…" She cried openly and burying her face in his chest. She tried stifling her sobs but to no avail.

They remained in that position for who knows how long. They just sat there and cried all their fears away and just relishing the fact that they were again reunited. For a while there was silence until Harry spoke. "Gin, I'm so sorry for putting you in that position. When I left you I was only doing it to keep you safe. You were the only reason that I continued to fight and if something happened to you I couldn't forgive myself. But you were always in my heart and mind. Every night I would just stare at your dot on the map for hours, sometimes even talking to it as if I was talking to you." Harry and Ginny snickered at this. "Did you really?" inquired Ginny, "Now that would be something I would like to see."

They both laughed at this. It was truly a genuine laugh and the first etched on their faces for a long time now. They looked at each other and stared into the eyes of the other – love clearly seen in their eyes.

"I love you, Ginevra Weasly, and I would do anything to get you back", Harry said, "Can you accept me again or have I completely destroyed all the chances of us to be together?"

"Just promise me two things." Harry smiled at this. He would do anything for her. "Don't you dare leave me or keep me on the dark again! I want to know everything – good and bad. You hear me?"

"I won't ever leave you again, Gin. I had enough of it. I can't stand to be away from you. Even when we were on the run it took all the strength I had not to go back into your arms." At that Ginny kissed him tenderly on the lips. They both smiled. "So what's the second thing?"

Ginny kissed him again, just a peck on his lips and said,

"Don't call me Ginevra, Mr. Potter."

* * *

xDD. Guys please review!


	3. Hope

Chapter 2: Hope

* * *

This chapter I would like to dedicate to **misslondon98**… thank you so much for the review. I hope you like this chapter as it is dedicated to you. The rest of you, ENJOY! And please leave reviews. Thanks ahead. ^^,

DISCLAIMER: I don't own him or any other characters in this story.

* * *

The past two days have been quite fast to the reunited love birds. It was very obvious to everyone with eyes that this couple was so passionately in love. Well, everyone except Ron that is. Hermione had to shove it in his brain for him to get the picture.

It was at lunch and everyone who was at Hogwarts was in the Great Hall, eating. The families were still huddled together and some staring into space. It was clear that grief still hung in the air.

Hermione was sitting beside Ron and the Wesley's. Everyone was there except for Ginny and Harry. Ron was starting to get grumpy because they weren't at the Great Hall.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Ron burst out finally. "This is stupid. Why can't we just eat without them?" He eyed his mum. "I am hungry. I can't wait anymore"

"RON!" Mr. Weasley stood up beside his wife. "They're family and we eat as a family – so we eat for them because that's what families do!" But everyone knew that was not the reason. After the war, after Fred died, Mrs. Weasley was so adamant to have everyone around when they ate. Nobody knew why but they just let her be. Everyone knew that she was sad. They all were. So they understood.

"No, Arthur. Ron's right. We don't need to wait for them." Mrs. Weasley spoke up – surprising everyone. "I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to do this to all of you. I just wanted to do this because when I see my family together it helps me cope up with my grief and it gives me hope that everything is not lost."

"No mum. I'm a git sometimes. Sorry" Ron apologized. "It's just that I'm so hungry."

In that moment, Ginny and Harry chose to show up. "Sorry we were late, guys. We were just… uhm… we…" Harry struggled to find an excuse.

"Stop trying to find excuses Harry. It's obvious that you two were in a broom closet somewhere."

"WHAT?" Ron suddenly fell from the edge of the bench they were sitting. The picture was definitely hilarious. Hermione's face was red from trying not to laugh.

"Oh Ronnie isn't it obvious to you?"

"What's obvious to me? I don't see it."

Hermione pointed at Harry and Ginny. "Them. Together."

"Oh" Ron turned a deep shade of red.

They all laughed, including George and Mrs. Weasley, the two most affected by Fred's death. Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Harry and Ginny and she smiled to herself. Those two sitting there gives her hope that everything is not lost – that love can still blossom in these grave days.

"Let's eat. I'm famished" George spoke up, a twinkle in his eyes that they hadn't seen since his twin's death. There surely is hope.


	4. Remember

CHAPTER 3: Remember

* * *

Thanks guys for all the reviews. I would strive hard to make this story worthwhile to read. ^^, Your good reviews are what keeps me going… this is all for you.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and any other characters in this story.

* * *

Harry was at the Gryffindor common room waiting for his friends to arrive. He had been asked to do a speech and then be the one to reveal the statue in memorial for everyone who died in the battle. He didn't want to speak. He didn't want publicity but he felt that it was what he could do for all who died who believed in him.

To pass the time he stood near the window watching as people started to arrive for the memorial service. Seeing those people who lost loved ones and friends all gathered together makes him feel guilty even more. If only he was quicker, if only he didn't make those mistakes, if only he had given up sooner… then maybe they won't be here grieving for their beloved. _This is all my fault_, he thought to himself,_ they shouldn't be here if only I have acted sooner. _

"Harry, are you ready, mate?" Ron said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh…yeah, sure" Harry replied. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's already down there with the rest of them." And guessing what he'll ask next, he said "Ginny's down there too. Actually she's saved you a seat next to her."

Harry's face lit up just a tiny bit. "Well, we better get going. Can't let our girls waiting, can we?"

Ron and Harry went out the portrait hole and descended the stairs together. Before they exited the castle, Harry stopped suddenly because he saw the beetle, Rita Skeeter approach them.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Ron asked, bewildered by their sudden halt.

Harry just pointed to the woman with outrageous glasses and Ron followed his gaze until it fell on the same woman Harry was pointing.

"Damn!" Ron swore. "She won't stop will she?" Ron was getting angrier by the minute.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Harry quickly rushed to another route bringing along a grunting Ron with him. Luckily they lost her amongst the growing crowd when they finally got out the castle. They decided to look for Hermione and the Weasleys and sit with them. They found them seated after some Ministry officials and went directly to them. Ron and Harry sat beside their respective girlfriends and they waited for the memorial to start.

After awhile Professor Mcgonagoll stood from where she was seated and went up the small stage that was erected for this event. She got her wand and placed it near her throat and said, "_Sonorous"_.

"Will everyone please settle down now?" She requested. After the crowd started to settle down and take their seats, the headmistress announced, "Please welcome our interim Minister of Magic, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebot." Then she went back and sat down in her chair. Once in her seat she spoke, "_Quietus_".

"Thank you, Minerva." He nodded towards her before addressing the crowd. "Today, we are here, as you all know, to remember our friends and loved ones who fought in the battle and died for what they believe was right. We are here to honor them, to acknowledge the heroism they have displayed, and to continue the peace they have desperately fought for and the freedom that has cost them their lives." He paused for a few moments. "Let us live with smiles on our faces, I know that it is hard, but that much we can do to not insult the memories of our heroes. As we leave today, let us remember that they fought and died to make this world a better place. We owe it to them to live our lives as best as we could." With that he ended his speech.

When the minister sat down, Harry stood up and walked his way to the same stage. "They told me that I'm supposed to talk to all of you right now about honoring the dead and after which I would do the honor to show you the statue erected here for us to remember our heroes who died fighting for what they believe in. So here it goes…

"We all lost someone who is important to us. It may be one of our family, our friends, our acquaintances, schoolmates, neighbors… they all died selflessly, they died without the single thought of self-preservation, and they died to rid our world of a dictator who threatened our happiness.

"My mum and Dad died trying to save me. The last thoughts they had were: _Please not Harry_. Sirius, my godfather, died because of me. He died without even having the justice he, of all people, deserved". There was a rustle amongst the crowd. "Remus and Dora kept on fighting for the world they dreamed for their son. Fred, who died with a smile on his face, fought for us to have laughs instead of worries in our lives. Colin who remained in the side of his friends, never leaving their side, not even fearing that the inevitable will happen. Many died selflessly for others. Many risked their lives to stop Tom Riddle from ever ruling the Wizarding Community and we all lost someone dear to us and I know that we grieve for what we have lost but we must not let our sadness overrule our lives because if we do, we will be insulting their memories. Live as you all have lived before.

"Wounds heal and scars fade but we will forever remember what happened today. Let what happened here be in your hearts. When you see another Dark Lord rising, When you see injustice and corruption in our community, remember those who died, remember the lives this war has cost. Remember them. Act to prevent what happened to us happen again to our children and all will be well… Remember them…"

And with that Harry tugged the cloth concealing the statue erected near the stage and revealed a house elf, a centaur and a wizard fighting together side-by-side. It was made up of black marble and it was so intricately sculpted. Beneath it was a plaque with all the names of those who died in the – what everyone calls it – the Battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

URGHHH! I really suck at making speeches so sorry if you don't like it but it's the best I could do. Don't worry I'll try to make the next chapter nicer… again SORRY!

Heyy guyz… I have a game for you… ^^, whoever can guess how old I am I will dedicate the next chapter to him/her… ^^, okay … game on… ^^,

chao.


End file.
